Another Dimension
by YamiNoMadara226
Summary: Summary : Kisah Seorang Anak SMP Memasuki Dunia Perang


Summary : Kisah Seorang Anak SMP Memasuki Dunia Perang

Rating : T

Warning : AU , Gaje , OC

Genre : Adventure & Friendship + Humor ( Sedikit )

A/N : Halo Semua ! Saya Balik Lagi Dengan Fanfic Dynasty Warriors * Dada Ke Penonton *

# Action

.

.

.

Ivan POV's

#*#*#

" Hai Namaku Ivan Louis Aku Bersekolah Di SMP Dharma Loka ! " Hari Ini Aku Agak Tergesa-Gesa Karena Aku Terlambat

" Sesampainya Di ruang Kelas Aku Menghela Nafas Lega Karena Gurunya Belum Datang "

#*#*#

Normal POV's

#*#*#

Ivan Yang Sedang Berkonsentrasi Belajar Tiba-Tiba Merasa Dia Ingin Ke Kamar Kecil

Setelah Mendapat Izin , Dia Lalu Melesat Ke Kamar Mandi Namun Tiba-Tiba Ia Terhisap Ke Sebuah Portal Yang Membuatnya Kehilangan Kesadaran

# Di Sebuah Kerajaan

Seorang Laki-Laki Berpakaian Mewah Duduk Di Sebuah Singasana

" Kong Ming ! Bagaimana Ini ? " Tanya Orang Itu

" Tenang Tuan Liu Bei ! " Ucap Orang Yang Bernama Kong Ming Atau Yang Kita Kenal Sebagai " The Sleeping Dragon : Zhuge Liang ! "

" Zhao Yun , Ma Chao ! " Ucap Orang Yang Bernama Liu Bei

" Kami Menghadap Yang Mulia Liu Bei ! " Ucap Kedua Orang Yang Berciri-Ciri Salah Satunya Berpakaian Rompi Besi Putih Dengan Syal Biru Serta Sebuah Tombak Yang Bernama " Dragon Spear " Dia Adalah Zhao Yun Anggota " Five Tiger Shu Generals "

Satu Lagi Berambut Putih Dan Memakai Pakaian Dengan Jubah Hijau Memegang Sebuah Tombak Yang Bernama " Stallion Fury " Seorang Jendral Dari Liang Yang Juga Anggota " Five Tiger Shu Generals " Jendral Ma Chao

" Kalian Berdua Periksa Daerah Selatan Cheng Du ! " Ucap Liu Bei

" Baik ! " Ucap Mereka Pergi Bersama Beberapa Pasukan

Sedangkan " Zhuge Liang " Hanya Menggeleng-Gelengkan Kepalanya Sambil Tersenyum Melihat Tingkah Rajanya Setelah Mendengar Suara Ledakan Yang Keras Dari Selatan

' Tuan Liu Bei , Kau Sangat Berlebihan Dan Sepertinya Portal Waktu Telah Terbuka ! ' Batin Zhuge Liang

# Di Tempat Ma Chao Dan Zhao Yun

Ma Chao Dan Zhao Yun Sampai Di Tempat Itu Namun Mereka Tidak Menemukan Apa-Apa

" Tidak Ada Apa-Apa Di Sini . " Ucap Zhao Yun Kebingungan

" Hmm..Hei ! Jendral Zi Long Lihat Itu ! " Ucap Ma Chao Menunjuk Seseorang Tergelatak

" Hmm..Sepertinya Dia Pingsan ! " Ucap Zhao Yun

" Ayo Kita Bawa Ke Istana ! " Lanjutnya Lagi

Dengan Itu Mereka Membawa Anak Itu Pergi Yang Ternyata Adalah Ivan

# Di Istana

Liu Bei Kelihatan Mondar - Mandir Sambil Memegang Dagunya

Zhuge Liang Dan Perwira Lain Sibuk Dengan Urusan Masing - Masing

- Zhuge Liang : Membersihkan Kipasnya

- Huang Zhong : Menembakkan Panahnya Yang akhirnya Malah Mengenai Wei Yan

- Zhang Fei : Yang Sedang Melamunkan Sesuatu

- Guan Yu : Yang Hanya Mengelus Jenggotnya

- Wei Yan : Berusaha Berbicara Dengan Benar

- Pang Tong : Berusaha Mengendalikan Angin Yang Akhirnya Membuat Debu Berterbangan Mengenai Bulu Kipas Zhuge Liang

Tiba- Tiba Zhao Yun Dan Ma Chao Sampai , Ketika Melihat Kejadian Langka Ini Mereka Lalu SweatDrop

' I-Inikah Kelakuan Para Perwira Senior ? ; Batin Mereka

Liu Bei Yang Melihat Mereka Langsung Bertanya

" Apa Yang Kalian Temukan ? " Tanya Liu Bei

" Lapor Tuan ! Kami Hanya Menemukan Seorang Bocah Pingsan ! " Ucap Zhao Yun

" Dan Kelihatannya Dia Bukan Orang Sini ! " Sambung Ma Chao

" Hmm...Apa Ada Kemungkinan Sebagai Musuh ? " Tanya Liu Bei Khawatir

" Tuan Liu Bei , Dia Bukanlah Musuh Ia Berasal Dari Dimensi Lain ! " Intrupsi Zhuge Liang

" Apa Maksudmu Kong Ming ? " Tanya Liu Bei

" Menurut Ramalan Kuno , Setiap Tanggal 31- Penanggalan Kerbau Akan Terbuka Portal Waktu Yang Menghubung Kan Dimensi Kita Dengan Dimensi Lain , Jadi Intinya Dia Dari Masa Depan ! " Ucap Zhuge Liang

" Hmm..Baiklah Apa Yang Harus Kita Lakukan Kong Ming ? " Tanya Liu Bei

" Sebaiknya Kita Merawatnya , Jendral Zi Long , Jendral Meng qi Bawa Aku Ke Kamarnya ! " Perintah Zhuge Liang

" Ayo Ikuti Kami Perdana Menteri ! " Ajak Zhao Yun

# Di Tempat Ivan

Ivan Bermimpi Sesuatu

# Dream

" Wahai...Cucuku Ivan ! Untuk Sementara Kau Akan Berada Di Masa Lalu Ingatlah Jangan Mengubah Sesuatu Di Sini " Ucap Suara Itu Perlahan Menghilang

# Dream : OFF

Saat Itu Juga Ivan Terbangun Dengan Memegangi Pinggangnya

' Ukh..Apa Yang Terjadi ? ' Batin Ivan

Ivan Melihat Sekelilingnya

' Ukh..Kamar Siapa Ini ? Tidak Mungkin Ini UKS* ' Batin Ivan

CITT

Ketika Pintu Kamar Terbuka Tampaklah 3 Orang Yang Tampak Tak Begitu Asing Bagi Ivan

' Aku Serasa Mengenal Mereka...,Tetapi Aku Tidak Ingat Siapa Mereka ' Batin Ivan

" Jadi Anak Ini Yang Anda Bilang Jendral Zi Long ? " Tanya Zhuge Liang

" Ya ! Tuan Perdana Menteri " Jawab Zhao Yun

" Err..Permisi Kalian Siapa ? Dan Ini Dimana ? " Tanya Ivan

" Perkenalkan Namaku Zhuge Liang , Ini Zhao Yun , Dan Ma Chao Dan Ini Di China Tepatnya Pada Masa " Dynasty Han ". Siapa Namamu Anak Kecil ? "Tanya Zhuge Liang

' Dynasty Han ? Tunggu ! Zhuge Liang ? , Zhao Yun ? Ma Chao ? Jangan-Jangan ? ' Batin Ivan Terkejut

" Jadi Ini Di Masa Lalu ? Tepatnya Di Masa Peperangan Wei , Wu , Dan Shu ? " Teriak Ivan Tiba-Tiba

" Ya ! Siapa Namamu Dan Bagaimana Kau Bisa Tahu ? " Tanya Ma Chao Tajam

" Namaku Yang Chen ! Aku Mengetahui nya Karena Saat Aku Berada Di Masaku Sendiri Aku Mempunyai Permainan Tentang Kalian . " Ucap Ivan

" Kami Di Masukkan Dalam Permainan ? Kurang Ajar ! " Ucap Ma Chao

" Kalian Berdua Adalah Jendral Zhao Zi Long Dan Jendral Ma Meng qi Bukan ? Kalian Berdua Adalah " Five Tiger Shu Generals " Iya Akan ? " Ucap Ivan

" Be-Betul ! " Ucap Zhao Yun

" Dan Kau Adalah Perdana Menteri Zhuge Kong Ming ! " The Sleeping Dragon ! " Betul ? " Ucap Ivan

" Ya ! Tampaknya Kau Tidak Berbahaya ! Berapa Usiamu ? " Tanya Zhuge Liang

" Aku 13 Tahun . " Ucap Ivan

" Err..Apa Kau Yakin ? 13 Tahun Memiliki Tinggi Segitu ? " Tanya Zhao Yun

" Apa ? " Saat Ivan Melihat Kebadannya Alangkah Terkejutnya Bahwa Ia Menjadi Lebih Tinggi

" Kurasa Aku Bertambah Tinggi Karena Perpindahan Dimensi ! " Ucap Ivan

" Hmm..Masuk Akal . Untuk Sementara Kau Sebaiknya Mengatakan Umurmu 15 Tahun .Baiklah Ikut Kami ! " Ajak Zhuge Liang

" Baik ! " Ucap Ivan

# Di Ruang Istana

Liu Bei Sedang Bersenda Gurau Dengan Para Jendralnya Sampai Zhuge Liang Datang

" Hamba Menghadap Yang Mulia Liu Bei ! " Ucap Zhuge Liang Menunduk

" Bangunlah Kong Ming . Siapa Yang Bersamamu Itu ? " Tanya Liu Bei

" Dia Yang Chen ( 黃 良 成 ) Dia Berasal Dari Masa Depan Yang Mulia . " Ucap Zhuge Liang

" Jadi Dia Yang Kau Katakan . Baiklah Anak Muda Berapa Usiamu ? " Tanya Liu Bei

" 15 Tahun Yang Mulia ! " Ucap Ivan

" Hmm...Baiklah Aku Akan Memperkenalkan Semua Jendral Ku Mulai Dari Sebelah Kiri ! " Ucap Liu Bei

" Namaku Huang Zhong Aku Seorang Ahli Pemanah " Ucap Huang Zhong

" Namaku Jendral Guan Ping Usia Kita Sama Mungkin Kita Bisa Berteman " Ucap Guan Ping

" Namaku...Jendral..Wei Yan ! " Ucap Wei Yan

" Namaku Jendral Xing Cai , Usia Kita Sama Kita Bisa Berteman ! " Ucap Xing Cai

" Namaku Pang Tong Aku Seorang Ahli Strategi Disini ! " Ucap Pang Tong

" Namaku Liu Chan Aku Anak Yang Mulia Liu Bei ! " Ucap Liu Chan

" Namaku Yue Ying , Aku Istri Dari Zhuge Liang ! " Ucap Yue Ying

" Namaku Jiang Wei Aku Murid Dari Perdana Menteri " Ucap Jiang Wei

" Namaku Guan Yu Aku Adik Ke-2 Dari Yang Mulia Liu Bei ! " Ucap Guan Yu

" Aku Zhang Fei Aku Adik Ke-3 Dari Yang Mulia Liu Bei " Ucap Zhang Fei

" Aku Zhao Yun , Aku Seorang Pemimpin Pasukan Lini Tengah ! " Ucap Zhao Yun

" Aku Ma Chao Aku Seorang Pemimpin Pasukan Berkuda " Ucap Ma Chao

" Aku Zhuge Liang Aku Seorang Ahli Strategi Bersama Pang Tong ! " Ucap Zhuge Liang

" Nama Ku Liu Bei Aku Adalah Raja Di Kerajaan Shu ! Selamat Datang Ivan. ! " Ucap Liu Bei

" Terima Kasih Yang Mulia " Ucap Ivan

" Sama-Sama , Kau Bisa Tinggal Disini ! " Ucap Liu Bei

" Jiang Wei , Guan Ping Antar Dia Kekamar Setelah Itu Kalian Ke Perpustakaan Untuk Belajar ! " Ucap Zhuge Liang

" Baik Perdana Menteri " Ucap Jiang Wei Semangat

" Hah..Baiklah " Ucap Guan Ping Lesu

Ivan Hanya Tertawa Melihatnya

" Err...Tuan Perdana Menteri Bisakah Aku Mempelajari Strategi Juga ? " Tanya Zhuge Liang

" Oh..Kau Tertarik ? Tentu..Tentu Kau Bisa Ikut Dengan Kami . Mari ! " Ajak Zhuge Liang

# TBC

A/N : Halo Semua Maaf Yah Kalo Chap pertama Kurang Memuaskan Soalnya Ide Ini Terbesit Begitu Saja , Saya Gak Janji Chap 2 Akan Di Update Karena Ini Hanya Muncul Secara Tiba-Tiba , Tapi Kalau Memang Bisa Saya Akan Update

Terakhir Review Minna

YamiNoMadara226

Sign Out , Ciao Ciao


End file.
